The Jedi Master Series: 9 Durge Reborn
by xKenobiGirlx
Summary: Obi-Wan and Adi return to Christophsis to try and force back the Droid Army there once again. But, with an Old Enemy leading them, can the two Jedi re-win Christophsis and survive? R&R PLEEZ!
1. Prologue

**Well, new Story! I was confused about the Character selection this time. I wasn't sure whether to put Adi or Durge, so I just stuck with Adi :D I love that Jedi! As well as Obi-Wan! As for updates... Updates will be rarer, but will happen! I have the first couple of chapters done, but the next one won't be up until next week when I've checked it and wrote another. Anyhoo, on with the story!**

* * *

:::PROLOGUE:::

When he woke, he was somewhere unfamiliar, with strange noises and smells all around him. Flexing his hands, he opened his eyes slowly, seeing nothing but hazes.

Then, the voice-not any voice, but the one he was glad to hear- rang through his ears.

"How do you feel?"

How _did_ he feel? Humiliated was one, and shame was another. He tried to speak, but his voice came out as a scream of pain; a droid had just reattached his leg. "Give him some morphine," The Voice hissed.

There was a buzzy noise as the Med droid hovered towards him, a hazy needle outstretched...

The patient's metal hand came around the droid's neck, and, with a squeeze, the neck was crushed and the head toppled to the ground, hitting the floor with a crash. "No one puts drugs in me Dooku," He hissed. "Pain is good; it makes me feel stronger."

"I agree, but I do not want another Grievous my old friend," Dooku retorted, and his dark haze came into his vision. "Now, to see if you are not too damaged, can you tell me what happened before your 'death'?"

He blinked, before frowning. "We were beating the Republican troops, making them fall back."

"Good," Dooku said, and he leaned forwards towards him, interest in his brown eyes. "What happened next?"

"We were attacked by Lancers, led by their General. Now, we were losing; I engaged their General with my own lancer and struck him, breaking his weapon and helmet." He stared up at Dooku. "And I saw him for the first time."

"Continue Durge," Dooku pressed.

"He had long red hair, a short beard and blue eyes. I will never forget those blue eyes; it looked as though there was a fire in them, a raging inferno, anger at what had happened on Duro." Durge hesitated. "He sliced me in half, and blew me up from the inside. That's when everything went blank."

"Yes, that Jedi you described...is rather devious," Dooku said gently, frowning. This was a problem.

Durge stared at Dooku's haze, and asked. "Are we winning?"

"It is effectively a stalemate, no matter what we do," Dooku answered, as the droids around them finished their work, attaching new legs and a hip to Durge. "The Core Worlds and those in the Outer Rim are split in half; most are ours allies, but most are still part of the Republic, and are fighting against us."

"As long as I kill Jedi that does not matter fully to me, particularly the one that did this to me." Durge admitted, grunting as the droids helped him into a sitting position. They were beginning to attach armour similar to Durge's old one to him now, their tools sparking and humming slightly. "Where am I being sent to?"

"Christophsis," Dooku answered. "Our forces are having trouble there, and with Grievous and Ventress elsewhere, as well as other Generals, we are struggling to get the Jedi to fall back; their forces are too big for them, and we need someone with your...expertise, to stop them, and help us reclaim the planet."

"I understand, and accept," Durge said, "I will not fail you this time."

"I certainly hope not," Dooku said firmly. "Or I will hunt you down, chain you back onto this table and let Grievous dismantle you piece at a time; his Temper is extremely sour these days. I will make sure you keep your word Durge."

"Very well Dooku," Durge retorted. "Who is leading the Forces on Christophsis? I need to know what I am dealing with here."

"We only know that it is the 501st Legion, one of the best squads in the Galaxy," Dooku replied. "Their Commander is a Clone- known to the Jedi as Cody- but we have reports that two Jedi are coming to help the Clone Forces; two member of the Jedi High Council in fact."

Durge looked interested; killing members of the High Council will be hard, but the pay would be phenomenal, especially when there are two there. "Who are the two?"

"General Adi Gallia, and High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi," Dooku answered shortly, standing up and heading for the door. "When you are up and about, you can leave for Christophsis, but I think you should wait a week or so, make sure you are ready."

"Thank you Dooku," Durge said. The Droids crowded around him, tools whizzing away as they sealed the armour on him permanently. As Dooku stood outside the door, he smirked, before walking down the corridor.

Durge's Time has come again.

* * *

Ahsoka was running as fast as she could, her rags flittering behind her. Kiara was next to her, running as well. The Deadly breathing of their foe was still behind them, no matter where they ran, and his heavy footsteps seemed to be getting closer and heavier each time.

"Come out Snips!" The deep robotic voice sounded. "Come out where-ever you are!"

Kiara grabbed Ahsoka's hand, pulling her down a separate half-way, passing Storm-troopers who turned at the last second. "In here," Kiara said, pushing her into a room. Ahsoka found herself in pitch-blackness, and when Kiara closed the door, the last ray of light disappeared, leaving them in the darkness...

The sound of those heavy footsteps suddenly came through the silence, like a march of Death. Ahsoka held her breath, masking herself immediately, as did Kiara. The footsteps stopped outside the door.

Kiara's hand quivered near her sabre, as though daring the Sith to open the door, and attack them. Finally, the footsteps moved on, going down the corridor. Ahsoka heaved a sigh of relief, and they continued into the darkness, ending up at an air-lock. "What now?"

"Now, I get you home," Kiara said, taking out a small crystal, and fitting it to a gadget on her wrist. "Go, and take the knowledge with you of what happened..."

The door burst open, and Kiara immediately ignited her sabre. Darth Vader stalked towards them, his own sabre ready and waiting. "Ahsoka," He said, deep voice vibrating around them. "Join the Darkside at my side, my old Padawan, and we can rule this perfect Galaxy."

"Call this perfect?" Ahsoka screeched. "Slavery, murders? This is the perfect Galaxy? I'd rather be dead!"

Vader turned to Kiara, and snarled, "You turned her against me! Like your Father turned Padme against me!"

"That was you who did that, Skywalker, and not me and him!" Kiara told Vader, "For kriff sake, stop blaming everyone else!"

Vader ran at them like a bull, and Kiara parried his blow. "Ahsoka! Go! Get back to the Past!"

Ahsoka nodded, and pushed a button on the gadget.


	2. Found

**Okay, I said I won't update for a week. Well, I lied. This chapter was ready, so I just decided to publish it. I'm not looking for many reviews, just eighteen for the next one. I've been trying to get the italics in the middle of the blasted page, but it doesn't seem to work... Anyhoo...REVIEWS!

* * *

**

FOUND

Slowly, the Tall Jedi walked towards a wall, fliers under one arm, and a stick-gun in the other. Many people stopped to watch the Jedi, as he stopped before the wall, and took a flier, staring at the picture with eyes that were now filling with tears. Slowly, he placed the flier on the wall- next to many other posters for missing people- and stuck the flier in place with the gun, smoothing it down with one hand. Once more, his light blue eyes stared at the picture before him, and the writing that was present underneath it.

_Ahsoka Tano_

_Aged 14._

_Has been missing for Three weeks, last seen on Kaymontio._

_If Found, please contact Anakin Skywalker._

Anakin bit his lip, holding back his tears as he stared at the picture. It was when they first became Master and Padawan, after they had rescued Jabba's son from Dooku and the Separatists. There were other photos he had, but he didn't want to use them; this was the best one he could use. Moving away, he walked down the street, staring back to see people crowd around the poster, hope building up, but was quickly shattered when no-one rushed towards him or took any details down. Sighing, he continued on to the next wall, his hope rising too high now. Where was she?

A hand came to his shoulder, halting him. Stopping, Anakin bowed his head, and said, "I have to try."

"I know," A gentle voice sounded, and the owner of the hand came around. "Anakin, it's been three weeks. It's time to give up."

Anakin stared into the deep blue eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and shook his head. "She didn't give up on me."

"I know," The Older Man sighed. "But I think it's time that we put this aside, and move on."

"No," Anakin said firmly, pushing Obi-Wan's hand away. "No, I'm not giving in until I at least find some trace of her!"

"Anakin, part of being a Jedi is learning to let go," Obi-Wan instructed. "Please, before this grief consumes you, let go. Let me help you."

"If you want to help me," Anakin said, shoving half of the pile towards him. "Here."

Obi-Wan had authority in his eyes, but he finally sighed, and said, "I'll help you this one time, but promise me something Anakin; let go of your grief and move on."

Anakin blinked. He was right. Obi-Wan was _always_ right! He was getting obsessed over trying to find Ahsoka that he had forgotten that there was a War going on. Obi-Wan took half of the pile, and began to move off. "Padme called," He said, turning to Anakin. "She's worried about you." The famous eyebrow went up. Obi-Wan had a hunch something was going on between the two of them, but didn't say anything in case it was wrong.

"I'll...talk to her later," Anakin said, sticking another flier up. Obi-Wan shook his head, and they moved on to another wall.

* * *

The Droid knew this mission was suicide, but it needed to be done. The Separatists wanted to show that they were here on Coruscant as well, and that the Republic was falling quicker than what they originally thought. Holding its detonator in one, it flicked the safety cover off, and stood up.

"Nobody move!" He shouted, and everyone screamed. The Droid watched as they all went to the ground, cowering immediately. "No Jedi to save you now!"

"I would disagree," A Female voice sounded.

Next moment, the Droid turned to block a green sabre, as a teenage Togruta aimed for the Droid's arm which held the Detonator. Screeching, the Droid backed off, and hissed. "I'll blow the Track if you don't do what I say, Jedi Scum!"

Ahsoka stopped, and extinguished her sabre, biting her lip. "Just let them go, and we can talk. Simple."

"Incorrect," The Droid hissed. "I'm not here to talk." His thumb hovered over the button. "I'm here to kill."

His thumb struck the button.

* * *

Passing the train Bridge, Obi-Wan stopped. Something wasn't right, and Anakin could sense it as well. They stared at one another, and then up.

The Track exploded over them.

Instantly, it was chaos, and they jumped away, people screaming, and Anakin yelling for Clones and Medics to get to the Bridge immediately, but it wasn't the Bridge that concerned Obi-Wan. "Anakin, what train is scheduled to arrive at the Station?"

Anakin glanced at a clock. "The 1400, arrival from North Coruscant. Why?"

"It's heading right for the Bridge!" Obi-Wan said, and they stared over at the train that was heading towards them. Instantly, both Jedi knew that a crash as big as this would cause fatalities, and innocents to be lost. They had to stop it.

Standing side by side, they threw their cloaks to the ground, revealing their sabres and Jedi attire. Master and Knight waited hands clenched and ready to do what they needed to do. The train was getting closer. "Master," Anakin said, his voice starting to panic.

"Wait Anakin! If we stop it too early or too late, people will get hurt!" Obi-Wan said. "There's no way the train can stay on the track unless it's moving!"

Anakin nodded, and said, "So, when _are _we going to stop it?"

"Just before it falls off the track."

"Are you pulling my hair?" Anakin hissed. "Master, do you honestly think we can stop this thing?"

"I do not doubt our abilities." Obi-Wan said through his teeth. "Maybe you shouldn't too."

Anakin nodded, and both Jedi waited, determination on their faces. The Train was getting closer...

People had stopped, as the Jedi raised their hands as one, concentrating the Force on the Train, as it approached. Finally, the train fell, heading down the many hundred foot drop to the ground. The sides began to crumble, as the Force enveloped the Train, slowing it's descend to the ground. Both Jedi had strained looks on their faces, trying to slow the descend down to a more respectable speed, until finally...

The Train hovered in mid air.

Applause came, as Obi-Wan and Anakin gently placed the train on the ground. Both Jedi relaxed, panting heavily, as the customers began to climb out, going to Medics as they arrived. One person caught Anakin's attention immediately...

It was Ahsoka.

* * *

**CLIFFY! **


	3. The Struggle

** Right-e-o then! Season 3 is now under way, which means new Villains will be appearing in the JMS Series! Particularly the next one after this! As for the length, I might just make this fifteen chapters or so. It's not going to be impressive...AND I WANT TO WRITE THE NEXT AND LAST ONE!

* * *

**

THE STRUGGLE

Cody panted heavily, heading back behind their defences as the Separatist bombard got worse, forcing the lines to go back. Jumping behind a pile of rubble, he tried to catch his breath, staring back over his shoulder to see if the Separatist Droids were coming closer and closer.

_Breathe Cody, Breathe._

"Commander!" A Clone Trooper shouted, falling next to him. "They've taken out our tanks!"

"Di'kut!" Cody swore, glancing back at the oncoming droids. "There has to be something! Where are our heavy Canons?"

"Awaiting the Droids to get into range sir," The Clone answered, and they made a break for the four massive Canons in the background, protected by some barricades. Cody could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest, panic starting to rise through him. Where was Kenobi when you needed him?

"Tell the guys to fall back," He commanded the Trooper. "Try and force them into Range of our Heavy Canons!"

"Yes sir!" The Trooper yelled, and he rushed to the others, as they began to unleash a volley of fire onto the Droids. Cody darted back behind a barricade as some blaster fire came towards him, narrowly missing where his head use to be. Panting, he stared around at the other Clones- Rex's squad- waiting for the familiar blue armoured Clone to appear.

"Aw right Cody!" Rex shouted, as he landed next to him.

"Where the Devil have you been!" Cody demanded.

"Busy getting the guys ready!" Rex answered, taking his twin pistols from his belt. "We have snipers and machine guns ready and waiting on the top of the buildings!"

"Nice one."

"Yeah, say that when it works Codes!" Rex answered, breaking his cover to shoot at some droids. "We could use a Jedi right about now!"

Cody had to agree, but it was just hard right now. They thought that they could handle the mission themselves, with hardly any Jedi interference, but now it was beginning to get obvious that the Clones needed the Jedi for all the tough work; so far, the Separatist Tanks were still advancing, something that Kenobi or Skywalker would handle in no time at all. An explosion brought him back to the here and now, and he had to shout for the Troopers to fall back.

Instantly, the canon tips lit up, shattering tanks as they struck the Droid ranks and began forcing them back. Relief surged through Cody as he saw the Droids retreat slightly, but they soon pressed their advance once more, firing continuously at them. Swearing in Mando'a, Cody turned to Rex and yelled. "When are they going to fire?"

"Now!"

There was the sound of blaster fire as the top of buildings lit up. Machine gun Troopers and snipers appeared from the hidden walls of the buildings, firing at the Droids from behind, making some turn around and fire back. But they were too high up...

Cody could smell a victory just around the corner, and the others could tell. Once the Droids retreated away, he shouted at the top of his voice, "They're falling back!"

Cheers erupted through the Clones, as they pressed their advantage in numbers, heading towards the Droids as they began to press back, their Tanks exploding as they retreated as well. Whoever was leading them had obviously wanted to turn tail and run, like a scared dog. Now, Cody could prepare for the arrival of Kenobi and another Jedi.

* * *

Durge drummed his fingers, staring at the Map with interest. No Jedi yet, but soon, they would come and he would unleash hell on them. Then, Christophsis would belong to the Separatists, as it should be. Turning, he heard the lifts that would bear his possibly tired General, and, when the door opened, he waited for the yellow painted droid to approach him.

"I'm sorry sir," The Droid said, and shrank back, as though waiting for him to strike.

Durge chuckled. "I am not Grievous; I do not hit pathetic droids."

The Droid looked up at him, and relaxed. Durge approached him, and placed an arm around its shoulder. "Now, tell me, when are the Jedi arriving?"

"We have no idea, sir," The Droid answered, walking with him to the holo-map. "They might be arriving today, tomorrow or next week. Either way, we have less Droids to fight the Republic with."

"And what is your calculation on our possible success?" Durge asked nicely, but a glint had appeared in his eyes.

"I...calculate a ten percent success, but when the Jedi arrive, it will decrease to zero," The Droid answered, although hesitant.

"Indeed, which makes me wonder," Durge said, moving away from the Droid for a few moments. "Who is causing this failure? Who in this room is making the mistakes?"

The Droid hesitated slightly, and Durge turned, pistol in hand. "You are."

The tip ignited in a red flash, and the Droid fell to the ground. "I'm not Grievous; I don't hit droids." Durge sighed, walking towards the Droid. "But I do shoot them."

He sheathed his pistol back in its holster on his belt, before turning away. Durge needed to prepare for the Jedi. Particularly Kenobi.

This was going to be his greatest survival struggle ever.

* * *

** Well, another chapter done and dusted! **


	4. Two Masters

**TWO MASTERS**

"Three weeks?" Ahsoka repeated, staring at the Council before her. "I was missing for Three Weeks?"

The Jedi High Council stared at one another in amazement, and even Anakin stared at her in shock. Ahsoka just stared around at the Jedi Masters before her, worry on her face. Where was she for three weeks? Why did she not know where she was for three Weeks? Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped, staring around at him, as the other Jedi stared at her in worry. "But..." She stopped. "I just don't have any memory!"

"That's a worry," Mace said, staring at her with a piercing gaze. "A very big worry."

"But...why don't I have any memory?" Ahsoka asked, staring at each of them in turn, hoping that one of them had an answer to her many questions.

"Not sure, we are," Yoda answered, looking sorry. "Maybe, traumatic your experience was. Blocked out, bad memories you have."

Ahsoka nodded. That was a reasonable answer at the least, but it still didn't explain some things, like where she was. Surely she'd have some memory about that?

"We have many things to discuss," Plo Koon said, "Such as the recent Battles on Christophsis."

"We can't afford to lose that planet again," Anakin said. "Obi-Wan and I spent weeks trying to free that planet."

"We feel...you should remain here," Mace said, staring at the pair before them. "And recover."

"I'm fine Master Windu; it's Ahsoka I'm worried about," Anakin answered shortly, causing Ahsoka to almost squeal in protest. "You have no memory, and you want to go on a mission?" Anakin asked her, frowning.

"Yes!" Ahsoka answered, folding her arms. "Stop treating me like I'm a child! I can _handle_ it!"

"Not when you're ill!" Anakin retorted, making the Council Members roll their eyes and cross their arms in unison. "I don't think so!"

"I'm fine!" Ahsoka hissed.

"Anyway!" Obi-Wan said, interrupting them both. "We feel that you two should at least get some time off. Whatever Ahsoka went through was traumatic, and the last thing we want is her recovering her memories, and getting hurt."

Anakin shot a 'Thank you' look to Obi-Wan, smiling gently at his Former Master, but Ahsoka looked none too pleased. "Fine," She said, folding her arms.

"But who shall take the mission?" Anakin asked, looking at them in turn. The Council Members glanced at one another, before Luminara spoke up.

"I feel we need to send two Jedi Masters to the planet. Something...is not right about this."

"Agree, I do," Yoda answered, nodding. "Something...hidden it is."

The whole room fell silent, and then, after a few moments, Obi-Wan spoke up. "I will go; I'm on good terms with the people on Christophsis."

Mace nodded at his friend, before saying. "Your Cruiser will leave in a few hours."

"I'll go as well," Adi Gallia said, speaking up now. "Just in case."

"I'm sure I'll be fine Master Gallia," Obi-Wan said, smiling at his Friend's Master. Adi chuckled, before answering.

"Well, Master Kenobi, trouble seems to follow you where-ever you go; you need someone to watch your back, and I am sure Anakin needs a break from baby-sitting you."

Anakin sniggered, and even Ahsoka smiled. Obi-Wan gave a small chuckle, before saying. "Alright. I'd be honoured if you do."

"It's settled," Mace said, smiling as he steepled his fingers before him. "The Cruiser will be leaving soon, so I suggest you both get ready, and rested before you go."

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright on this mission Master? I have a bad feeling about it," Anakin said, watching Obi-Wan packed his things. "Like...something is clouding the real situation."

"Anakin, you worry too much," Obi-Wan chuckled, zipping his case up. "I'll be fine with Adi; she's a good Jedi, and has saved me a few times."

"But..." Anakin started, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Anakin, please. Stop treating me like I'm a child." Obi-Wan said, placing his case on the floor. "I can take care of myself."

"Not really," Anakin countered. "I've saved your life five times so far!"

"Stop counting Anakin," Obi-Wan said curtly. "Please. It gets on my nerves."

"But it's true!" Anakin retorted, as Obi-Wan turned to his travel bag, putting his essentials in. "You just dive in there without thinking sometimes, and you end up getting hurt! You're not young anymore!"

"Anakin, shut up," Obi-Wan snapped, his temper getting the better of him. "Please, just stop it right there!" He stared at the taller but younger man with a storm in his eyes. "Honestly, stop babying me!"

"Fine. I'm just trying to show some concern!" Anakin hissed, and he walked out. Obi-Wan stared at the door, his anger depleting. Turning back to his bags, he flung his Bag-pack onto his shoulder, and began dragging his case across the floor, to go and meet Adi at the Entrance. She was already waiting for him, and smiled as he approached.

"Ready to go Obi-Wan?" She asked.

"Yes, hopefully," Obi-Wan sighed, looking around the Temple once more. "We're taking my Cruiser, the _Negotiator_; she's got the fire-power, but not the speed I'm afraid."

"Not a fitting ship for a skilled practitioner of Soseru," Adi said, smiling slightly. "Speed is the important point of Soseru, is it not?"

"In a small way, yes." Obi-Wan chuckled, as they neared the transport to take them to the Cruiser Docking Station. "But so is power."

"I have never seen you as one to utilize power as an advantage Obi-Wan; you are not aggressive any longer." Adi said.

_Hopefully,_ Obi-Wan thought. _I have a feeling I might need to be aggressive on this mission._

**Well, here we go, action coming up in the next few chapters!**


	5. A Rough Night

**A ROUGH NIGHT**

Obi-Wan stared around at his quarters in the Negotiator, dumping his bag next to the door. His fleet was ready to move to Christophsis now that he and Adi had arrived, and the engines were humming beneath him. Sighing, he began to unpack, placing his clean clothes in the drawer next to his bed, before checking everything was alright in his room appliance wise. He only hoped Adi was settling in; the _Negotiator _was not famous for having comfy beds, despite what people say about its power and endurance in battle.

He often wondered whether he should get another ship that was more comfy, and call that the _Negotiator_. Scowling, Obi-Wan stalked out of his bathroom, and towards his bed, feeling the dreaded lurch as the Cruiser made it through the atmosphere and into Space, making him feel a bit dizzy. His falling out with Anakin had soured his mood, and he decided there and then he was going to meditate, and try and throw these negative emotions he was feeling out the window, and calm himself down. Anakin really did grate on his nerves sometimes, and his patience was wearing thin with his Former Padawan.

_Breathe Kenobi. Nice and calm..._

Taking off his boots, he sat down on the floor, and closed his eyes, ready for a meditation, but, before he could even settle, there was a knock on his door, and he sighed. Standing, he placed his boots over by the door with his bag, and answered it to find Adi. Smiling, he gave her a bow of the head, and said, "Master Gallia, how can I help you?"

"I felt a disturbance through the Force, and it told me something was wrong with you," She confessed, as he stood aside to let her in. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan lied, offering her the only seat in the room. "Just...still a bit tired from what had happened a few weeks ago."

"I understand," Adi sighed, not sitting down. "Obi-Wan, I know that you and Anakin had an argument earlier and..."

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan repeated firmly, turning away from her. "I'm just tired of him babying me, like I can't take care of myself."

Adi's gently hand touched his shoulder. "Even the most powerful of Jedi would need help sometimes."

"I know, but he never shuts up about it!"

Adi sighed, and turned him around to face her. "I have known you since you were a Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I would never have seen that Young careless boy grow into a Magnificent Jedi Master that everyone wants to know. Anakin knows that you are a danger magnet, so he's just looking out for you. Goodness, I think even Master Yoda would need some help sometimes, don't you?"

Obi-Wan looked at her, and nodded. "But sometimes, missions need to be done alone."

"Sometimes," Adi said, nodding. "But I hope you realise that soon you might need Anakin more than ever." She looked distant. "Even sooner than you think."

Obi-Wan stared at her. "What did you see?"

"Something..." Adi hesitated. "Darkness is growing in the Force, coming closer and closer."

Obi-Wan stared at her, biting his lip. "When?"

"I...don't know." Adi admitted, looking worried. "It keeps coming closer and closer, each day."

Obi-Wan felt fear rising through him. What was this disturbance? He felt tiredness creep over him, and he yawned.

"I'll leave you to rest," Adi chuckled, moving towards the door. "What time shall we get up tomorrow?"

"Well, we shall arrive at Christophsis at about 0900 hours tomorrow," Obi-Wan said, scratching his beard. "We need to be up for about seven in the morning."

Adi nodded, and said, "Good night Obi-Wan."

* * *

_He was walking towards the sound of pain, sadness. His sabre was in hand, ready to be ignited at the first chance he would get. Reaching for the door handle, he rattled it, checking it was unlocked, before kicking the door off its hinges._

"_Obi!" The Woman gasped. He rushed towards her, and helped her sit up, not realising that she was in pain, giving birth. "Why did you come?"_

"_I had to," He answered. "Come on." Slowly, he lifted her to her feet, and they moved towards the door._

"_You're not going anywhere!" A sinister voice sounded, and he was thrown against the wall, building the Force around him, and causing him to crash through a few of them. Blood came from a gash on his cheek, and he got up, tunic torn slightly. The Woman was screaming in pain now, hands over her stomach, as the Sith walked towards her. "Your child will belong to me, Satine."_

_He leapt for the Sith, pulling her back away from Satine, who collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and moaning in agony. The Sith screeched at him, scratching his face and neck, trying to get free..._

_Her red eyes were fixed on his own, dark hair long and flowing. "She's mine!"_

"_No she is not!" Obi-Wan shouted at her. "No!"_

_A crying sound...A baby...A Sith..._

_And a Death..._

Obi-Wan jumped awake, sweating violently in his bed. Breathing heavily, he lay back and ran his hands down his face, ignoring the sweat patch on the front of his shirt. That dream... It felt so _real_...

Removing his hands from his face, he turned on his side, and stared at the clock.

It was just past five in the morning.

Groaning, he rolled onto his front, keeping his face in the pillow, and pulling his duvet right up to his chin. _Kriff this..._

He opened his eyes again, and stared around his room.

A pair of red eyes stared back, and the outline was prominent. Sitting up, he banged his head, causing him to yelp, reaching for his sabre and bed lamp. Flicking the lamp on, he stared at the bathroom door for the Woman that he had seen, and saw nothing. Getting up, he walked cautiously to the bathroom, and opened it...

Nothing.

_I must be losing it..._

Tiredness rose again, and he retreated to his bed, pulling the duvet over him again, and falling instantly to sleep.

* * *

**Ohhhhh, guess who the Woman was ! **


	6. Christophsis

** In answer to someone's question about the Woman...No, it isn't Ventress :)

* * *

**

CHRISTOPHSIS

Durge drummed his fingers against the balcony, watching the fresh new droids descend from the ship. Smirking, he watched the hooded and curved figure of Dooku's assassin appear from the ship, her pure white skin shining in the Dusk of Christophsis, and heading towards his Base. Slowly, Durge moved towards the lift, heading downwards to the first floor, and outside, hearing one droid say, "Fresh Metal. Lovely, isn't it?"

"Roger Roger," One scratched Droid agreed, as the fresh Droids headed towards the Barracks. "Let's get them toughened up."

Most of the Older Droids walked towards the Barracks, most saluting Durge as he walked past, heading towards the Woman that had arrived with them. He smirked down at her, and said, "Welcome Assassin."

"Durge," Her seductive voice said, as her pale eyes stared up at him from under her cloak. "I have heard fabulous stories about you."

"Indeed, my dear, as I have heard stories about you," Durge said, taking her hand and giving a metallic kiss. "The Famous Sith Acolyte that Dooku has taken under his wing."

Ventress smiled, and took her hand from Durge's own. "I will soon be a Sith Lady, once I slay a Jedi Master. Knights and Padawans are so...pathetic."

Durge gave a racking laugh. "Well, there are two heading towards Christophsis, so we can pick and choose."

"Well," Ventress said, as they walked towards the Base. "Who is coming?"

"We have two High Council Members heading to here now; Adi Gallia, and Obi-Wan Kenobi." Durge answered as he opened the door for her. Ventress gave him a smile, as they walked in. "So take your pick."

"Oh, I would, but not just now," Ventress said, a smirk coming to her face. "I have never face Gallia, but I have faced Kenobi; he is on even ground with me."

"Yet, he has defeated you many times," Durge pointed out, causing Ventress to hiss slightly. "You have only captured him, tortured him a few times and starved him. He still managed to defeat you after a month in your Castle."

"But he could not fight off the Bounty Hunters," Ventress hissed, glaring at him. "He was too weak. If Skywalker and the other Jedi had not intercepted them, he would have been in my grasp, and dead."

"Yet, you failed once more," Durge retorted. "It makes me worried; how long until Dooku throws you away and gets a new Apprentice?"

Ventress scowled, and went to her new Quarters. Durge watched her go, feeling a sense of worry for the Young Female.

It would only be a matter of time before Dooku was given the command.

And eliminated Ventress.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke tired and sore. He had faced a rough night for sleeping, and now he had cramp because of it. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, getting the sleep out, before emerging from under the covers. Sighing, he ran his hands over his face, and through his hair, before getting up to go for a shower. Checking the clock, he was relieved to see that he was up at the right time before the descend, before taking his clothes and walking into the bathroom. Standing under the hot water, he let it wash his troubles away, before emerging and dressing. Combing through his hair, he emerged and closed the door to his Quarters, walking with his hands in his robe pockets to the Mess for something to eat.

"Obi-Wan!"

He turned, and smiled. "I didn't expect you up at this time."

Adi chuckled. "Ditto that."

Obi-Wan chuckled, and they walked towards the Mess. "Adi, I am really sorry about Siri."

"I know," Adi answered, looking to the ground, eyes shimmering slightly. "I know you did all you could to save her Obi-Wan, and I am thankful."

Obi-Wan nodded, and they continued in silence. He had admitted that day to Siri that he loved her, so much, and because of it, he nearly turned to the Darkside. He was still recovering from her Death, but there was nothing he could do to bring her back. Nothing. He felt Adi's hand on his shoulder, and jumped. "Sorry."

"You were broadcasting your sadness a bit loud," Adi said in worry. "I'm...sorry I reminded you of her."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything, and they stopped at the entrance to the Mess. "I need to. I need to remember her."

"Don't dwell on the Past," Adi told him. "Please Obi-Wan. Sometimes, it can hurt more than it seems."

Obi-Wan nodded, and sat down with his breakfast, playing with the sausage piece he had just cut. "I know."

Adi nodded, and began to eat her own breakfast.

* * *

The Descend was slow, obviously, and the New Clones were eager to get off the Cruiser and into battle immediately, strolling down the Ramp towards Commander Cody and Captain Rex as they waited. Obi-Wan sighed, before he and Adi appeared in the blinding sunshine that engulfed this part of Christophsis. He could see Clouds over an area in the distance, no doubt where the Separatists were stationed. "Commander Cody," Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"General," Cody said, snapping to attention, as did Rex. Adi gave a chuckle, and the Clone turned to her. "General Gallia, welcome to Christophsis."

"Thank you," Adi said, smiling at him. Obi-Wan nodded, and the two Clones led them to the Base, and past some machinery. "How many droids are there?"

"Too many; the Heavy Canons have crippled their Tanks, but they just keep coming." Cody answered. "There are reports that more Droids have arrived, and have brought Dooku's pet with them."

_Ventress,_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly. "What about their General?"

"We haven't a clue, sir," Rex spoke now, as they entered the Barracks. "They've made sure that we don't know their identity."

_Kriff,_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly. Knowing who was leading them would help them pull up a file, and learn of their methods in the battle-field. "Well, we'll just have to try and go behind enemy lines."

"We...have someone that can do that," Cody said, smiling. A Droid came towards them, one that looked like a Separatist Droid. He saluted them, and Cody chuckled. "His name is Mauris."

"Hello Mauris," Adi said with a smile.

"Good Afternoon General Gallia, General Kenobi." Mauris said, his dull voice sounding before them. Obi-Wan smiled at him, before saying.

"What is your mission?"

"I am to infiltrate the Separatist Group, and collect information," Mauris answered, shouldering his rifle. "Then report back with the information within three days."

Obi-Wan nodded, and said, "Good luck."

Mauris bowed his head, before rushing off through the Clones. Obi-Wan and Adi watched him go, before turning to Cody.

"Now, what has been happening?"

"Not much sir. The Droids are still trying to force us back, and we have lost our primary defences due to their Tanks," Cody answered. "There are more Tanks arriving for the Enemy every day; they now know that if they have heavy machinery, the chances of us pushing them back causes heavy loses."

"We're here now," Adi said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're done a brilliant Job."

"Fantastic Job Cody," Obi-Wan told him, smiling. "We'll do whatever we can to take them down now."

Cody nodded, and led them to their quarters.

* * *

**Neato! Season 3 references are coming in now!**


	7. Spying on the Jedi

** Neato, duel coming up! Next update will be at the Weekend! I've increased the Review max to just over Twenty!

* * *

**

SPYING ON THE JEDI

Durge drummed his fingers against the banister, Ventress next to him, her cold eyes staring at the Republican Camp before them. It was time for them to make their move against the Republic, but Durge wanted to wait for a while, and let the Jedi settle.

"Ventress," He said, still staring over at the Republican Camp. "It's up to you now."

Ventress nodded, but hissed, "I'm an assassin, not a spy."

"Nevertheless, you are skilled at stealth and killing those in their sleep." Durge retorted. "Go and cripple their Canons, and then destroy what you can at their Armoury. We need to capture this planet."

Ventress bore her teeth, and moved off silently, but Durge grabbed her arm. "My Dear, you can do what you want to the Jedi."

Ventress gave a cackle, and rushed off. Durge watched her go, feeling an emotion rise through him for the Rattaki. She was attractive; he'd admit that much at the least. _Maybe if Dooku has had enough with her, we can join forces and hunt Jedi._

He'd have to wait and see.

* * *

Obi-Wan settled down for the night, lying in his quarters in the Barracks. Staring at the ceiling, arms behind his head, he sighed, letting his mind wonder almost immediately. Who was leading the Separatists on this planet? It couldn't be Dooku; he was elsewhere, causing misery and trouble there. Grievous was near Stew-jon, and Ventress...Who knows where Ventress was. Possibly on a suicide mission, as per usual, as he originally thought until earlier. Yawning, he sat up, running a hand through his now messy hair and reached for his book. He was going to finish it tonight, and then that was him free from it. He didn't have long to go in the book, and he lay back, flicking his light on with a twitch of his finger. Reading through it, he felt relief rise as he soon hit the last page, and soon the last sentence.

"Finished," He sighed, placing the book down. "Now what shall I do?"

Suddenly, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise immediately, and the feeling of something being wrong rose through him. Sitting up immediately, he grabbed his sabre, and concentrated.

Someone was in the Barracks. Someone that shouldn't be.

Gritting his teeth, he changed into his General Uniform, and walked briskly from his quarters, heading towards the Clone's rooms for the disturbance. The Force was getting darker and darker, and he immediately stopped, and smiled. It was Ventress.

Heading to where her Force Signature was pulsing from, he opened the door, and saw her pale form standing near a Tank. Instantly, she turned, sensing him, and bore her teeth. "Master Kenobi, what a surprise!"

"You weren't thinking of leaving yet my Darling?" Obi-Wan said with a smirk, coming towards her.

"Oh, possibly," Ventress hissed, her smirk rising now, as she took her sabres, and shrugged off her cloak. Obi-Wan couldn't help but let his eyes trim her features, and finally raised them to her pale face. "Still as charming as ever."

"Indeed my sweet," Obi-Wan chuckled, taking his own sabre from his belt. "As are you."

"I have missed duelling you," Ventress said, her eyes sparkling as she stared at him up and down. "You have not changed."

Obi-Wan took a step forwards, sabre ready to be ignited. Ventress stared back up at him, and ignited her twin blades, a seductive smile coming on her face. "Shall we?" Obi-Wan said, igniting his sabre.

"My pleasure, my dear," Ventress said sweetly, and she leapt for him.

* * *

Adi immediately woke, feeling a massive disturbance in the Force.

Obi-Wan was in trouble.

Getting up, she grabbed her sabre and changed, before rushing out of her room, and heading towards the Barracks. _Come on Adi, hurry up!_

She turned right, heading towards the door that led to the massive garage for the machinery they had that helped them win this struggle they had over the Separatists. Instantly, she could hear fighting, sabres clashing and the Force vibrating angrily as the Jedi Master and Assassin clashed with one another. Rushing to the door, she opened it with the Force and rushed in.

Obi-Wan was pinned against the side of one of the fighters, his and one of the Sith's Assassin's sabres casted aside, and her other sabre being held at bay with Obi-Wan's hand around one of Ventress' wrists, and the other hand trying to prise her own from his throat. Ventress was cackling, pushing against Obi-Wan the machine, trying to burn his neck. Adi ignited her sabre instantly, and rushed forwards, making Ventress smacked Obi-Wan in the stomach with her knee, and turn to face her. The Rattaki's face twisted into one of jeering, as she summoned her other sabre and rushed at Adi immediately, while Obi-Wan had one arm around his stomach, coughing slightly.

_Men,_ Adi thought bitterly, and she struck, parrying Ventress' blades as they aimed for her immediately. Obi-Wan coughed again, and crawled towards his sabre, arm still around his stomach as he lifted it. "OBI-WAN!" Adi cried, as Ventress began to force her back.

Obi-Wan pulled himself up and ignited his sabre, striking for Ventress' back, which she parried. Now, the two Jedi moved on the offensive, and Ventress was beginning to struggle against the pair, determination on her face. Ducking Adi's swing that was originally aimed for Ventress' arm, Obi-Wan kicked Ventress in the stomach, making her crash into the ground. Both Jedi instantly advanced forwards, but the Sith suddenly cackled, and pushed a button on her wrist band.

Explosions erupted throughout the whole Republican Camp, as weapons and supplies were destroyed instantly. Obi-Wan fell against the tremors, sabre rolling off, as Ventress managed to clamber to her feet, kicking Adi back against a crate. She smirked at Obi-Wan as he struggled to get to his feet, more tremors rose through the Base, and he immediately grabbed his sabre, ignoring the smoke as it began to filter into the place they were fighting in. Parrying his blow, Ventress licked her lips and slashed him across the stomach, making him fall to his knees, and kissing his cheek, leaping into the rafters and away. Obi-Wan grunted, hand over his wound, glaring after her.

This was bad. Without their weapons, there was no way they could fight back against the Separatists, and with hardly any supplies, they were not going to last long on this Campaign.


	8. Treatment

**Sorry for the Looooonnnnnnngggg wait, but hopefully this makes up for it!****

* * *

**

****

TREATMENT

"Ahsoka! Time to get up!"

Ahsoka grumbled, and pulled her duvet over her head, muttering in her native Togruti. Ever since she had returned after three weeks, she had been visiting the Healers for the past two days to see if there was any way to get her to remember what had happened. Only her dreams seem to show any memory of what had happened.

Her door flew open, and Anakin appeared. "Come on, get up."

"I don't wanna go!"

"NOW!" Anakin said, pulling the duvet off her in one fluid motion. "You've got an appointment in half an hour!"

"I'm not ill!"

"Tough," Anakin growled, grabbing her arm. "Come on!"

Ahsoka wriggled free, and stood back, arms folded. "I will not let you handle me like that Master."

Anakin stared at her, and into her blue eyes. There was a fire in them that made him suddenly scared to look at her. Slowly, he lowered his eyes to the ground, and found a tear come from the corner of one. Ahsoka's hand touched his arm, and he looked up at her. "I'm sorry Snips."

Ahsoka blinked, and said, "I admit, Master, it was sore when you grabbed my arm."

"It's...not just that," Anakin admitted, and he looked away from her. "I was talking about what had happened. You were missing for three weeks, and now..." He closed his eyes. "I don't want to lose you again."

Ahsoka bit her lip. "I'll get the treatment Master, but promise me that you won't be so bossy ever again. I thought that was Master Kenobi's job anyway?"

Anakin chuckled. "I suppose." He smiled at her. "I'll leave you to get dressed. Breakfast is ready for when you want it."

Ahsoka nodded, and he left her to get ready, heading back to the kitchen. Sighing, he slumped down onto the couch, and flicked the holo on, watching some of the Pod Racing he had recorded last night with enthusiasm. He missed it completely, but there was no way he could race now that he was a Jedi.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, emerging dressed, but not wearing boots. "I'm nearly ready to go."

"Alright Snips," Anakin said, turning the holo off. "Let's get there early; you're the first one, so they might take you early."

Ahsoka pulled her boots on, as they swung their cloaks on, and they headed into the still waking Temple.

* * *

Obi-Wan grumbled, sitting on the edge of the Med Bed, hands clenching the sheets tightly. His lower torso was bandaged tightly; with the blood stain only just coming through. He was going to be lowered into a Bacta Tank in five minutes, and he was going to hate it completely. Staring at his trunks, he waited for the Clone Medic to appear, and tell him when the tank was ready for him. Adi was staring at the ceiling, eyes distant and blank, her hands folded on her lap, chewing her tongue. "Impatient?" She said, after a few minutes.

"Yes. The longer we wait the more chance the enemy has of attacking." Obi-Wan answered, staring at the curtain, as though waiting for it to open. _That blasted Clone better hurry up..._

Adi chuckled, as though reading his mind. "Patience, Obi-Wan."

He rolled his eyes, and finally, the curtain opened, and the Medic appeared. "The Tank is ready for you. If you would like to change, we will head over just now."

Obi-Wan nodded, and took his swimming trunks, shooting a look at Adi. She laughed, and walked outside of the curtain, which the Medic pulled over promptly. Pulling his trunks on, Obi-Wan emerged from the cubicle, and they headed towards the Bacta Tank that was waiting for him just down the corridor.

_Here we go..._

* * *

Ahsoka stared at Bant, as she took her clip board and sat on the chair opposite the much longer one. Twiddling her thumbs, Ahsoka stared at the ceiling, waiting for Bant to get sorted out and to start her on this stupid treatment. Anakin was sitting in the corner, daydreaming, and slouched in his seat. "Now," Bant sighed, looking at Ahsoka with a gentle look. "According to my notes, you have been having nightmares."

"Yes," Ahsoka whispered, feeling a bit nervous. She was talking to one of Master Kenobi's Friends after all. "Just, snippets of different scenes."

"Care to describe these dreams?" Bant asked now, writing on her clip-board.

"I...just don't feel ready to tell," Ahsoka admitted, hanging her head. "But, I'm going to have to."

"Snips, if you're not ready, it's okay," Anakin said immediately, worry on his face.

"No, I need to tell," Ahsoka said, looking at Bant. "Or I'll explode."

Bant sighed, and looked around at her, before saying.

"Now, tell me."

Ahsoka took a deep breath, and said, "I keep seeing myself running-always running- from something. Something tall and Menacing. I don't know why now, but maybe when the Dreams merge together a bit more, I might understand it."

Bant nodded, and said, "Continue."

"I was on Hoth at first. I met a few people, Jedi I think, and they were fighting some War."

"Clone Wars?" Bant asked, her pen halting now. Anakin's eyes widened with interest.

"No, another War. A bigger War." Ahsoka answered, closing her eyes as she tried to remember. "It...was when the Sith were winning, and the remaining Jedi had banded together as one massive Army, with other planets joining them, and they were fighting to free the Galaxy, but there was one Man-or Machine- that seemed to stop them most of the time. That thing kept coming after me."

"Can you describe it?" Bant whispered; she had heard this before a few months ago from Obi-Wan, when he came to see her after he had trouble sleeping, before he went to Corriban with Garen. Now, her fear was mounting.

"Tall, wore black. Mechanical Breathing," Ahsoka answered, "Wore a Mask."

Anakin instantly stared at Bant, as her clip-board slipped onto the floor in shock, and he took it immediately. Bant's hands were shaking, and Ahsoka stared at her. "What's wrong?"

"You're not the first Jedi that told me that description." Bant answered, placing her clip-board down. "Master Kenobi has been having the same dreams, but of a different nature."

Anakin blinked, "Do you think they're connected?"

"Possibly," Bant answered. "But Master Kenobi's are more Choice-ridden. If he left the Order, for example, what would have happened? Ahsoka's are more...on a path. Something is happening in the shadows that might lead to what she has seen in her dreams."

"But, why?" Ahsoka whispered. "Why are we both kinda having the same dreams?"

"I don't know Ahsoka," Bant admitted. "What else can you tell me?"

"Two names keep appearing," Ahsoka said, staring at the ceiling. "Luke and Leia."

"Luke and Leia?" Bant repeated.

"Yep."

Bant was looking thoughtful, her glossy eyes wide and hands folded on her lap. "We have no-one in the Galaxy by that name. Either, they're not born yet, or they're dead."

"So, why do I keep having these dreams?" Ahsoka asked.

Bant sighed, and said, "I don't think they're dreams Ahsoka."

The Young Togruta stared at her, worry in her eyes. "If they're not dreams," Bant repeated, staring at them both. "Then..."

"What?" Anakin asked.

Bant hesitated, before saying, "They're visions. Of the Future."

**

* * *

**

**SEASON THREE REFERENCE! **


	9. A Risky Plan

** Sorry for the Looooonnnngggggggg wait! But it's getting harder for me to post these days. But, I'll try and make up for it this weekend with a Longer Chapter. Not long to go in this one; just gonna be a shorty. I wanna totally write the next one! It's not the Dark Phoenix, but it's a Comedy/Adventure! I'll tell you at the end what it's called.

* * *

**

A RISKY PLAN

"Are we ready?" Durge asked, staring around at his Generals. "Are we ready to take this planet, and defeat the Jedi?"

They nodded, their boring voices repeating their confirmation. Ventress bore her teeth, and hissed slightly, pale eyes staring around at each of them in turn. Durge nodded, and the droids left, ready to lead the assault against the Republic. Sighing, he turned to the Hologram of Dooku, and said, "We are ready to move now, Count, but this time, I am going to emerge into the Battle."

"This is risky Durge," Dooku said, a frown on his face. "Very risky. I was hoping that you would not emerge until later on in the Battle."

"All we know so far is that only General Gallia is leading the Assault; thanks to your Assassin here," Durge smiled at Ventress, who flushed, "Kenobi is injured slightly, so he might not take part in the battle."

"Good, but not good enough," Dooku hissed. "Kenobi has one of the best Strategic Minds in the Jedi Order; he would have pre-planned everything before you could have gathered your Droid Generals."

* * *

"What to do," Obi-Wan muttered, staring at the Map. They were in what's left of the Command Centre, staring at a hologram version of the Battle Ground before them. There was hardly any cover left behind their own defences, but with the surrounding buildings then maybe they had a chance. But if the Separatists had tanks-which he knew they did- they could blast a hole in the Republic Defences and destroy what they have.

Adi, Cody and Rex were waiting patiently, staring at him with calm faces, as he paced around the Map, muttering and pointing at certain zones of the Map, and sometimes frowning if he saw a fault. Finally, he sighed, and said, "I have a plan, but it is risky to do; we may have heavy casualties from this battle if I do go ahead with the plan."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Adi asked her hands on her hips.

"I was thinking we could split our forces." Obi-Wan answered, pointing at one point of the Map. "One of us could lead the Forces here, and try to fend them off, while the other cripples the Command Centre of the Separatists."

"Risky," Adi said, nodding in agreement. "But, you said we should split our forces; is the other going with the Jedi that is infiltrating the Command Centre?"

"No, they are remaining here," Obi-Wan pointed at two buildings. "They will hide here, and, when the Droids and Tanks leave the safety of the other buildings and are between our Forces, that is when they'll attack them. Corner them off."

"General, this is risky," Cody said, speaking up now. "Whoever goes behind Enemy lines will need to be careful."

"We have not heard from Mauris for two Days Cody," Obi-Wan said, finally looking up, his face basked by the blue glow of the Map. "Something has gone wrong, and we need to find out what."

"We cannot risk the mission for one Droid, Master Kenobi," Adi said, her eyes sad. "But, we need information."

"We can always use our spy clones," Rex offered, staring around at them.

"No, this is definitely a job for a Jedi," Obi-Wan said, "But, that's not a bad plan, Rex, and it's given me another."

"Let's hear it sir," Cody said, smiling slightly.

"Two Spy Clones will accompany the Jedi that goes," Obi-Wan explained. "We'll split. If one doesn't succeed, then the other certainly will. The Spies will need a distraction, and I am going to give them it."

"I don't think so," Adi scoffed, her arms now folded. "You may have been in a Bacta Tank for a while to heal your injuries, but you are still far from ready to take part."

"All the more reason for you to go behind enemy lines," Rex was finally getting the General's plan. "You can stay out the battle, and only fight whenever need be. The chances of you getting discovered will be slim, because all the Droids will be on the Battle ground, and no-way near the Command Centre."

"But there are still going to be some left over," Adi pointed out. "Can you manage them?"

"No problem," Obi-Wan answered, straightening. "I may be injured still, but I can still fight as long as I draw breath."

"That's what worries me," Adi muttered.

"Well," Obi-Wan sighed, crossing his arms. "I'll go and get ready, and round up two scouts. Meanwhile," He was heading to the door. "Keep the Droids occupied!"

* * *

"Are you positive?" Durge asked the Droid.

"Yes sir," Mauris answered. "Two Jedi. One will be coming here."

Durge hissed, and looked away, staring at the Republic Camp in the distance. If Kenobi was coming here, what better way to kill him than to reveal his identity when the Jedi was dying before him? Looking him straight in the eyes as his own pair closed? Yes, he needed to bid his time now, and wait for the Jedi to arrive, and fall for his trap. He had droids waiting for him.

No, he wasn't going to fall for Kenobi's tricks again. He did that once, and look where it got him. Look what it did to him! "Durge," Ventress hissed, obviously feeling his emotions. "I'll stay here; I have always wanted to best Kenobi."

"No, he is mine!" Durge snarled, turning around and bearing down on her. "He is mine, and no-one else!"

"Durge, think about this," Ventress hissed. "Dooku wants as many Jedi captured as possible so that he can find out any Republican Operations going on. Imagine how much he will pay or give you if you bring back a High Council Member? Who is in Charge of one of the Best Legions in the Clone Army? He might even promote you to a higher rank that Grievous."

This made Durge stop and think. Yes, he could definitely win something over Grievous with this. In fact, he could be better than Grievous in no time at all.

For now, Durge will have to be patient, and wait for the Republic to make their move.

* * *

** DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Mauris is a traitor! Didn't see that coming, didya? **


	10. The First Assault

**Happy Halloween! Here's some sweets! *Throws sweets* Oh No! I need to get more! Here's an update that you can read while I'm away! *Rushes off, but pokes head back around door* REVIEW! *Rushes off*

* * *

**

THE FIRST ASSAULT

"General Gallia?" Cody said, rushing towards her. "The Droids are moving towards our position."

The Tholodian Jedi nodded from where she sat, and took a deep breath. "Make sure that they are entering the perimeter. Then, we activate the traps."

Cody nodded, and began barking orders to the other Clones on the roof. Adi hesitated, before looking over the wall at the mass of Metal Beings heading towards them. She could see Tanks leading more heavy artillery, and that made her worry. Her eyes found the Commander Droid sitting in his tank, waiting to shout out his own commands.

This was going to be a bloody battle-for them.

"General Gallia?" Rex sounded through her comm. Link.

"Go ahead Captain," Adi answered.

"We are in position, and the oil is ready."

"Good, don't light it until the Droids have crossed the boundery."

Adi disconnected, and stared back over the top of the wall. The Droids were almost there...

Suddenly, they stopped. Blinking, Adi stared at the now motionless Droids, as, in unison, they stared straight up at the building she and Cody were in.

The doors to the roof opened.

Heavy armoured Droids appeared, and Adi and the Clones sprung into action. Her blue beamed sabre was dancing before her eyes, deflecting as many shots that were aimed for her and the Clones right back at the Droids.

There was the sound of Tanks firing, and the building shook under her feet. "REX! NOW!" She screamed into her comm. Link.

There was a roar as the Fire started, igniting the Droids that were unlucky enough to stand in the oil, separating the Droid Force in half. More Blaster fire echoed as the Clones in the other buildings open fired on the Droids, catching them. The streets were now a battle field.

Adi Force-pushed the Droids back, causing them to fly back into the building and others to trip as they rolled down the stairs. "Cody! Go!" Adi shouted at the Clone Commander. He nodded, and signalled to the others to start their jet packs.

The Darkside rose, and Adi turned just in time to parry Ventress' blades. Her white face was now a sneer, as she began to attack Adi ferociously. "Where's my dear Obi-Wan? Still recovering?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Adi snapped, and she kicked Ventress to the ground, raising her sabre to knock her duel ones out of her hand, but the Rattatak female Force-pushed her over the edge of the building.

Gathering the Force around her, Adi slowed her fall, and landed in a crouch on the ground. Blaster fire came towards her, and she parried it straight back at the Droids that were now turning their attention to her. The Clones rushed to her aid instantly, coming up from behind, and firing randomly into the Droids. The Fire had been a success; the Tanks were not moving, and now the Clones on the other side were advancing towards them, placing detonators on the Bulky underside. Adi heard Ventress' cackle, and jumped aside just in time to avoid her blades.

* * *

Cody continuously fired into the Droids, trying to take down as many as he could, Rex behind him. The Captain was using his twin pistols, and they were standing back to back, not daring to leave the other in case they were hit. "Rex! Go help General Gallia!"

"No way am I leaving you Cody!" Rex shouted back, and he shot a Droid that was coming towards Cody's left side. "Just keep firing buddy!"

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!" Cody bellowed, but then their hearts sank as three Droidekas rolled towards them, and uncurled, ready to open fire.

Debris fell from the Building, as a wild shot from a Tank struck it, burying the three Droidekas in rubble. "Well," Rex said sheepishly. "Thanks Tank."

Cody chuckled, and shot a Droid coming up behind Rex.

"Commander Cody!" Obi-Wan's voice sounded through his comm. Link. "We're ready to move!"

"Roger General!" Cody answered, walking backwards. "The Droids are distracted!"

"Thank you Cody!"

Cody disconnected, and he and Rex continued retreating, and other Clones followed their example, leading the Droids underneath a ridge, which they fired down. Droids and Clones were buried beneath.

* * *

Adi fought tooth and nail against the Assassin, tiring but not wishing to stop and give her the upper hand. The Assassin was good-too good- and now she realised how Obi-Wan, Yoda and Mace were the only three that could fight too well against her without any help. They fought defensive against her, and the others fought with aggression. She needed to switch and fast.

Suddenly, Ventress force-pushed her back, making her land heavily against a destroyed wall. The Assassin leapt for her immediately, but Adi quickly flipped back over the wall, and re-ignited her sabre, ready for the assault that the Assassin would follow with.

_Obi-Wan, I hope you and the others are capable of doing this! _She screamed at him.

_We are,_ he answered shortly. _Don't worry!_

_JUST GET TO THEIR BASE AND DESTROY IT!_

She heard Obi-Wan chuckle in her mind, and feel his Force-signature slowly deplete as he and the other Clones rushed off. Almost immediately, Ventress stopped, as though sensing the change, and, to Adi's horror, she started cackling.

"Did you really think _I_ was leading the Assault on Christophsis?" She jeered. "Oh no, once Master Kenobi sets foot in the Base, he will get a massive surprise!"

"What are you talking about Swamp Rat?" Adi hissed, as she parried Ventress' blade.

"Let's just say, an Old Friend is waiting for him," Ventress hissed, as she attacked further. "One by the name of Durge."

Adi almost froze. No, he was dead! "You're lying!"

"You Jedi are so stupid," Ventress cackled, as she pushed Adi to the ground. "My Master brought him back, and now, Master Kenobi is going to be facing Durge for the last time!"

_What have I done?_

Adi kicked Ventress back, and then through a wall with the Force. She needed to contact Obi-Wan, but he was now too far for comm. Link's. And the Force would need her to concentrate, and she was fighting Ventress.

That needed every shred of her concentration.

"COMMANDER CODY!" She finally screamed into her comm. Link. "Get to the Separatist Base this instant!"

"General?" He questioned.

"General Kenobi is in trouble! Find him this instant!"

"He's out of Range Sir!" Rex sounded now. "We can't contact them because someone is jamming us!"

* * *

Obi-Wan parked his speeder bike just outside the Boundary of the Separatist Base, staring at the three Spy Clones that were with him. He had changed into a camouflaged Jedi Tunic, his republican armour gone, and the loose sleeves that the Tunics bore were now tucked into black gloves. "This is it," He muttered to Happy. "Me and Fives will go one way, and you and Echo go the other."

"Yes sir," Happy answered, and he and Echo rushed off immediately to infiltrate from the West. Obi-Wan turned to Fives, and nodded, the pair rushing off to infiltrate the East side of the Compound, their quiet foot-steps now a whisper compared to the fighting that was occurring miles away.

"Sir?" Fives asked, as they stopped at the Vent. "What if they're prepared for us?"

"I highly doubt that," Obi-Wan muttered, as he fingered his light sabre, staring at the Vent. No, too risky. He pulled a small gadget from his travel bag, and began to slowly clip the ends of the screws off from the other side, making them fall to the ground at their feet. "But that doesn't mean we can't be cautious; we don't know what Ventress has planned for us."

Fives nodded, and he let the General clamber through first, hoping that his Brothers were going to be okay. Instantly, Obi-Wan picked up on Fives' worry, and said quietly, "Echo and Happy will be fine, Fives. Don't worry."

"Me and Echo are like Brothers, but not just through blood sir," Fives didn't know how to explain this to a Jedi; they were not allowed to feel attachment. "We're like..."

"Two sides to a coin?" Obi-Wan finished, as they reached a fork. "Yes, I understand."

"Pardon me for asking, General, but I thought Jedi were not allowed to feel attachment?" Fives wondered, staring at the Man before him.

"Yes, that is correct. However," Obi-Wan smiled. "That does not mean we can't form Friendships, Fives. Simple."

"But, isn't that a _form_ of attachment sir?" Fives asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"In a small way, but no. Friendships between Jedi is what makes us strong," Obi-Wan paused, as he stared around at another fork. "Which way?"

"Erm," Fives stared at the two directions, unsure what to choose. "I think right."

Obi-Wan chuckled, and said, "That was a trick question, to see if you remembered the way, but yes, it was right." They headed that way.

Fives had so many questions to ask the General, but he decided to not bother; this was hardly the time or place. Nevertheless, he was curious. "Sir?"

"Yes Fives?"

He paused. "Doesn't matter sir."

Obi-Wan stopped suddenly, and Fives had to double back. "I know what you're going to ask," Obi-Wan said. "And I ask you this; is it actually your business?"

"I'm sorry sir, it's just..." Fives bit his lip. Maybe he was too curious for his own good.

"I'd appreciate it," Obi-Wan said hotly. "If we do not go on that topic, Trooper. That happened six, nearly seven months ago, and I don't want to hear any questions about that, understand?"

"Yes General, and I'm sorry," Fives nearly hung his head in shame, as they continued in silence.

* * *

Durge watched the battle from the Command Tower. Yes, they were fighting well against the Republic, and the Fire was a surprise, but they over-came that. Now, he needed to sort the three Clones and Jedi that had managed to infiltrate his Base.

Fingering his blade. Durge turned to the door, and waited.

**

* * *

**

**Here we go! **


	11. Capture

** And. Here. We. Go.

* * *

**

CAPTURE

Obi-Wan kicked the vent off the wall before him, before clambering out into the corridor. Fives climbed out after him, and, quickly, the General took off his leather camouflage tunic to reveal his light General Tunic below; black undershirt and a loose white over drapes. Clipping his sabre on his belt, he shoved the camouflage tunic in the Vent, and sealed it back up, before nodding to Fives.

"Where to?"

"Right," Fives answered, and they headed in that direction. Obi-Wan's pace increased when he heard Droids approaching, and he ignited his sabre in a white-blue light as they appeared, ignoring Fives as he open-fired. Within seconds, the droids were scrap, and they continued on, heading to their destination. "Let's hope that Happy and Echo are already through." Obi-Wan said, as they ran.

"Yes sir," Fives answered, and they headed left this time, running to where the Power Station was hidden. If they blew the power, the Separatists would lose communications, and electricity. Then, they could find out who was leading them.

That's if Echo and Happy had already planted the detonators.

Obi-Wan paused, and Fives stopped with him. "What's wrong sir?" Fives asked, but Obi-Wan held up a hand, his ears perked up and listening intently.

"Can you hear that?" He whispered, and Fives took his helmet off.

A beeping noise.

Obi-Wan stared around, and checked his comm. Link. "It's not me," He muttered, "And it's not us. But it's definitely a Republican Signal."

"Prisoners?" Fives asked, as they walked on.

"I hope so," Obi-Wan admitted. "Otherwise they may have copied our signal, which would be a problem."

"General Kenobi, do you copy?" A Voice sounded.

Obi-Wan halted, and instantly activated his comm. Link. "Go ahead Echo."

"We've completed our infiltration sir," Echo sounded. "We've already placed the detonators in the Power Room, but we have reports of Droids heading in our direction."

"Get out of there Echo," Obi-Wan commanded. "Right now!"

"Yes sir! We're heading..." There was the sound of gun-fire, and yells for them to run. "We're outnumbered sir!"

"ECHO!" Fives yelled, and Obi-Wan glared at him.

"Fives! You've just..." He stopped as he heard Droidekas rolling down the corridor, and spun around immediately, igniting his sabre as the Droids uncurled, raised their shields, and opened fire.

* * *

Adi was tired now, and she stared at the Assassin as she came closer, breathing heavily. She raised her sabre, trying to catch her breath as the Assassin paused for one herself.

"General Gallia," Cody sounded through her comm. Link, "The Droids are pulling back."

"Thank you Commander," Adi said, as she watched Ventress circle her. "I'm still handling Dooku's pet, so I'm afraid I'm going to..." She had to stop to parry Ventress' blades.

Ventress spat at her, the saliva striking Adi's eye and making her cry out in irritation and agony. Now, the Assassin cackled as she kicked Adi to the ground, and raised her sabres for the killing blow...

A Blaster shot took one right out her hand, and she stared around to see two squads of Clones rushing forwards, Rex in front. Ventress hissed, and said, "I guess you expect me to surrender?"

"It would be wise Assassin," Adi said, standing up, sabre held tight. "You might get a fair Trail."

"Oh, really," Ventress sneered. "Well, I'm sorry Jedi Scum, but I have no intention of getting caught today. Or ever!"

Before Adi knew what was happening, Ventress Force-pushed them, and leapt over the fallen Jedi and Clones, her remaining sabre striking where Adi once lay as she rolled out the way. Cursing in Tholodian, Adi stood up as the Assassin disappeared into the shadows casted by the buildings.

_Kriff, Obi-Wan!_

Adi immediately turned to Rex, and said, "Get me a speeder this instant!"

* * *

Obi-Wan's sabre was like a barrier of white-light as he parried the shots aimed for him back at the Droidekas. Unfortunately, there were too many for him alone to fight. Fives was shooting at the Droidekas' shields, and trying to break free.

"I can't hold them!" Obi-Wan finally shouted. His muscles were straining, tired and sore. "Fives!"

"Yes sir?"

"Throw a Grenade or something to distract them!"

Fives grabbed two from his belt, and chucked them at the Droidekas, knocking off the shields and exploding just before them. Obi-Wan seized his chance at the distraction to run, Fives in hot pursuit. The Droidekas were rolling after them, not fazed by the Grenades, and Obi-Wan instantly shouted. "Fives! Shoot them while we run!"

There were three explosions, as three were hit, but the final one was still rolling, dodging the blaster fire by going up the walls, moving from side to side...

Obi-Wan stopped, and, as the Droideka came towards him, his sabre flashed, and it was halved immediately. Sighing, Obi-Wan extinguished his sabre, and replaced it on his belt, as Fives headed over. "What now sir?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan answered. "Come on. Let's get to the Main Command Centre and see if we can plant some explosives there too."

Fives nodded, and they ran as fast as they could to the stairs, rushing up them. Unfortunately for the Clone-who wore heavy clothes- there were ten flights of stairs, and he was soon falling behind the Jedi, who was hardly out of breath. "Sir?"

"Sorry Fives," Obi-Wan said, and he waited for him two flights up. Once the Clone had caught up, they rushed on, taking their weapons should they need them when they arrived. Opening the Fire-door, Obi-Wan checked for any droids, and they walked out into the corridor, rather calmly, towards the Main Command Centre. Stopping, Obi-Wan stared at the doors, before saying, "Fives, get ready."

The Clone nodded, and pulled out his rifle, aiming it at the door just in case. Obi-Wan pushed the door open with the Force.

There was no-one there. Confusion struck Obi-Wan, and he and Fives walked in, staring around. "Sir, why are there no Droids around?"

"That," A Familiar Voice sounded. "Is a very good question, my Friends."

The Hairs on the back of Obi-Wan's neck rose immediately, and he made to ignite his sabre. However, out of the shadows, eighteen Destroyer Droids appeared, already aiming at the pair. Igniting his sabre, Obi-Wan and Fives stood back to back, as a tall menacing Droid appeared.

Obi-Wan's mouth hung open. "I _killed_ you!"

Durge laughed, and said, "Welcome to my World, Kenobi."

**

* * *

**

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN! **


	12. Torture

**Well...Obi hurt coming up next!

* * *

**

TORTURE

Obi-Wan struggled in his chains, tied tightly and securely by the Droids around him. Cursing, he stared around at the Clones around him; Happy and Echo on his right, and Fives on his left.

The door opened and Durge appeared, a feral Grin on his twisted face. "Well, Gentlemen, how are we?"

"Di'kut," Echo hissed under his breath. Obi-Wan tried to use the Force, but the only thing he had accomplished was a sore head. He turned his head to see an IV feed injected into his arm, pumping him slowly with Suppressants. Now, he felt numb.

"Durge," He growled, staring at the massive Droid. "What exactly do you want?"

"Revenge, against you for disfiguring me," Durge answered joyfully, as he checked the suppressants entering into Obi-Wan's system. "And taking this world; I need to win back Dooku's favour, and by handing you over to him, I can get pushed a rank higher than that stupid Jedi-wannabe, Grievous."

"Now, I agree with you about Grievous there," Obi-Wan sighed, moving in his chains a bit. "But, Dooku won't be so fooled easily by hologram; he'll want proof."

"Yes, I know," Durge snarled, turning to him now. "That's why I'm taking _this._" He reached towards Obi-Wan's belt, and took his sabre. Instantly, Obi-Wan struggled further, as Durge stared at the sabre with a smile, before, to his horror, smashing it against the control panel. "And then showing you with this destroyed sabre."

"You..." Obi-Wan said, staring at his now shattered light sabre. "You didn't have to do that!"

"I did," Durge smirked. "You see, by destroying your Jedi weapon, I render you almost completely harmless; you Jedi should never rely so heavily on these so-called 'civilised' weapons." He chuckled. "Don't worry Kenobi. I'll repair it; once you're dead." He nodded at the Torture Droid. "Begin."

Electricity flowed through Obi-Wan's body, and he was yelling in pain, the only one in fact. All the Clones were shouting for Durge to stop torturing him, to torture them instead, and, finally, the electricity stopped, leaving Obi-Wan groaning in pain, head bowed. He saw Durge approach, and lift his chin, so that their eyes stared into one another's.

Blue into Black.

"Did you like that Kenobi?" Durge asked, as the Droids gave a mechanical laugh. "You think that was it? Well, that was just a taster; I can triple the voltage if I wish, and see you writhe in pain, but I think Ventress would want some fun with you."

Obi-Wan shook his head free from Durge's hand, and kept staring into his eyes. "Oh, really? What does she have planned for me?"

"Well, when she arrives back, I'll let her tell you," Durge sighed, before turning to the Clones. "What to do with you three I wonder?"

"How about let us go?" Fives hissed, and Obi-Wan heard the other two mutter in agreement.

"Wrong answer," Durge chuckled, and he turned to the Torture Droid. "Kill one."

Obi-Wan froze at that, as the Torture Droid headed towards them, its menacing eyes staring into his own. _This is it,_ Obi-Wan thought.

The Torture Droid turned away from him, fortunately, and went to Happy, raising a needle threateningly. The Clone was beginning to hyperventilate, staring at the Droid with wide eyes, as it inserted the needle into his skin.

The Clone stopped breathing.

* * *

Adi felt a sudden pain through her bond with Obi-Wan, and stopped her speeder to recover. Instantly, the Clones with her on the rescue mission stopped, and came towards her. "General?" Cody asked immediately, his eyes wide as he took off his helmet.

Adi shook her head, and held up her hand, trying to pin Obi-Wan's pain location. If she found out where he was exactly, she could get to him without having to search the whole place.

She stopped and blinked.

Obi-Wan wasn't even on the planet.

"Commander Cody!" She said immediately. "Contact Admiral Yularen!"

"Yes General!" A Rookie shouted, and they began to try and set up a small command panel for contact.

"General, what's wrong?" Rex asked, as he and Cody approached her.

Adi looked at them. "General Kenobi is no longer on the planet; he's been captured. They're taking him to Dooku."

* * *

Pain erupted through Obi-Wan, and he gasped immediately, making Durge turn to him. "Oh, can you feel pain, Master Kenobi?" He jeered.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked his breathing slightly quicker.

"Oh, this is the ultimate Torture for a Jedi," A cold voice sounded, and Ventress appeared, a cruel grin on her face. "You see, Master Kenobi. You feel their pain, and, when they die, you get weaker and weaker." She approached Echo, and, without warning, slapped him.

Obi-Wan gasped, and winced as did Echo. It was then he noticed that he was wearing a metal band, connected to the other Clones, even Happy. "One of your tools my dear?" Obi-Wan asked, staring at Ventress.

"Oh yes," She said, caressing his cheek. "Indeed." Ventress walked back to stand next to Durge. "This is how it works."

"You feel the pain of the Clones," Durge carried on. "You see, it channels their pain to you, so that you suffer as well." He cranked a dial on the panel next to Obi-Wan. "So, let's begin, shall we?"

"Yes," Ventress cackled, smiling at Obi-Wan. "Every person that is connected to you will share their pain to you; all those you could have saved all those you could have rescued from Death itself due to your weaknesses. That is the Ultimate Torture of a Jedi."

* * *

**I'm sorry to leave you with another Cliffy! **


	13. ObiWan's Plan

**Sorry for the wait, but I had updated twice in the one week, and so, I needed a break. Now, we are nearly coming to the end! Just a big Duel, and a few loose ends and that should be it! :)

* * *

**

OBI-WAN'S PLAN

Obi-Wan stared at the pair with wide eyes. This wasn't happening...This was _not_ happening!

Ventress was cackling, her cold eyes sparkling at him, and Durge was shaking with silent laughter. The Clones were shocked, staring at the pair with wide eyes, before Echo said, "You sick People!"

"Thank you," Durge said, smirking at the two Clones. He turned to Obi-Wan. "My goodness, how to enjoy this...I mean, without killing your Clone friends and you?"

"Why not just save the trouble and kill me now Durge," Obi-Wan spat, still sweating slightly from the shock he had earlier. "Just get it over with!"

"Oh so eager to die Kenobi?" Durge asked, stepping towards him until he was a foot away from him. "I would, I really would, my Jedi Friend, but then what information can I get out of you when you're dead? Nothing."

"So," Ventress said, her face still twisted into a smile. "How about we start torturing?" She came closer towards Obi-Wan, her face now inches away from his own. "Where are the Republican Bases?"

Obi-Wan remained silent, staring defiantly back at them, eyes dark. Ventress sighed, and took a step back. "So be it."

Suddenly, her fist connected with Obi-Wan's stomach, and he cried out in pain. If it weren't for the chains holding him up, he would have curled up and held his stomach. Where her nails had caught his light clothing, it was now ripped. Ventress was cackling, as he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"Open!" Durge snarled, and he was forced to look up at him. "Now, tell us the locations!"

"No," Obi-Wan said firmly, and, this time, Durge knifed his cheek, making blood drip to the ground and onto his tunic. "I'm not saying anything!"

Durge flipped the knife in his hand, the blade now being held, and smacked the handle across Obi-Wan's face, causing more blood and, this time, agonizing pain to erupt from a wound. Wincing Obi-Wan felt his cheek bone creak slightly; fractured.

Durge grabbed his hair this time, and brought his face close to Obi-Wan's. "Answer or the Clone on your left dies."

Obi-Wan stared at him, as Echo shouted, "Don't sir! Don't tell! I'll be fine!"

The Jedi Master stared into Durge's black eyes, and said, "Alright. I'll tell."

The Droid released his hair, and said, "Now, tell me."

Obi-Wan sighed, and smirked, starting to speak in Alderaanian, causing Ventress and Durge to hiss. They obviously didn't understand it. "In Basic!" Ventress snarled, grabbing the front of his Tunic.

"I told you, now next question," Obi-Wan said calmly, a smile on his face, but inside, he was hoping that Adi would not take too long to find the ship before it escaped the Republican Ships that were in the sky. If she failed to find him, it was over, and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

* * *

Adi ran to her fighter, determination on her face as she started it up. R7 was waiting, his dome head circling towards her, lights flashing.

_Where to Master?_

"We need to get to the air, and fast R7," Adi answered, belting herself in. "We need to get after a Separatist Ship that has just left the Planet. Can you track it?"

_I can try._

"There is no try, R7," Adi scolded the droid, heading into the Christophsis sky. "There is only Do, or Do not. Can you do it?"

_Yes, _came the Droid's hesitant answer. _But remember; I am not R2 D2._

Adi scolded herself. She was asking a lot from this small droid. Something that only a unique droid such as Skywalker's can do. A sudden thought came to her mind, and she said, "R7, I have a plan. Take me to the Separatist Command Ship, as quickly and as undetected as possible."

_Master! Surely you realise that they would still see us!_

"I've just realised something R7. They would not take Master Kenobi dead to Dooku without divulging some information from him first; they need to keep him alive. If we get into Space, I can track him with the Force, and find him."

_But we might end up captured too!_

"I don't plan on doing that until we get on the Ship he's on," Adi said; this was becoming hard to explain. "Right now, we need to focus on our Objective; Obi-Wan is in trouble, and he needs our help. Put me through the Admiral Yularen."

_Yes Master._

There was a series of beeps, and, finally, after a moment of waiting, the hologram of the Admiral appeared. Adi smiled, and said, "Hello Admiral."

"General Gallia, I have the report here," Yularen said, as a Clone appeared at his shoulder. "We have reports of a ship heading through our fleet, no doubt Separatist, but our shields are too occupied fighting off to shoot at the enemy ship..."

"Don't shoot it," Adi told him firmly. "General Kenobi is on that ship. Tell me Admiral, how many squads do we have free?"

"We have three squadrons ready and waiting," The Admiral answered shortly. "Why General?"

"Because I need a massive distraction, and get a boarding party ready to follow my fighter."

The Admiral's mouth hung open. "You are not seriously thinking about _boarding_ a Separatist Craft are you? No, I won't allow it!"

"I am the General here, Yularen," Adi snapped, her temper rising. "Now, get a boarding ship ready. We need the fighters to distract the Vulture Droids while myself and the Clones infiltrate the Warship. Is that understood?"

"Yes General; I will have them ready within five minutes," The Admiral answered, and he logged off.

_This is risky Master; surely there has to be another way!_

"I know R7," Adi said, not wanting to try and lose her temper again. "But we're Obi-Wan's only hope." She suddenly stopped, and smiled, "I understand his plan now, and why he didn't tell me; he wanted to get captured."

_Sir?_ R7 said, sounding confused.

"Think about it R7," Adi said. "Obi-Wan wanted to go behind enemy lines and get captured, because he's prepared for it. He has something on him that will help him escape their clutches should he get captured! It just needs to get activated!"

_What does he have?_

Adi smiled, as she flew through the atmosphere and into the darkness of Space, seeing the fighting between the Cruisers and Droid Warships. "Oh, a little gadget that has just been re-introduced into the Republican Army my friend; EMP's."

_Oh this is gonna be good,_ R7 said, sounding excited.

"However, he will need a way off that ship, and if it goes wrong; we're his only hope."

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as Ventress and Durge busied themselves, before staring at his belt, lying on the table. He glanced at Echo and Fives, and nodded.

The pair of Clones stayed as still as possible, bracing themselves against the assault that would occur.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and concentrated, trying to break through the suppressants and activate the EMP's and explosives at the same time, but the suppressants were stronger than he thought...

"STOP HIM!" Durge sounded.

A creaking noise was beginning to sound, as the chains holding Obi-Wan began to creak, the Force now breaking through the suppressant barrier and concentrating on the bombs.

He heard a click.

An explosion erupted from his belt, causing Droids to fly across the room, and Ventress to scream. Obi-Wan, now free, slammed the palm of his hand on a panel, releasing the two Clones before rushing to his now broken sabre. Taking it into his hands, he ripped the band off his wrist, freeing himself from the pain, and, using the Force, summoned one of Ventress' sabres to his hand, as Durge came towards him, feet shaking the ground. Echo and Fives immediately opened fire, shooting at any droids that came towards them, and, finally, the trio ran out of the Bridge and into the corridor, slamming to door shut by using the panel, and locking it by ripping the wires out.

"Now what General?" Fives asked, breathing heavily.

Obi-Wan caught his breath, and smirked. "Now we run."

* * *

**Nice! Oh, and I have a surprise for you...**

**I have decided to do a Sequel Series to the Jedi Master Series! However, I have no idea what to call it, so please, take the poll, and help me out! :) Much appreciated! Voting closes at the End of the Month, so please let your voice be heard!**


	14. The Call of the Darkside

**Just to let you know, the Villain isn't who you think it is. But then, who is? Stay tuned for the Next update!**

* * *

**THE CALL OF THE DARKSIDE**

Their footsteps sounded heavy to their ears, ignoring the Droids that turned towards them, only realising at the last minute. Obi-Wan felt his chest straining slightly from the running, but kept going, his now useless sabre and Ventress' own on his belt, hand quivering at the curved handle in case he needed to ignite it.

Fives and Echo stopped, and he double backed, worry on his face. "Are you both alright?"

"Yes, just out of breath," Fives said, hand on his side to soothe a stitch. Obi-Wan nodded, and stared around, glad that the corridor they were in was unattended, but with their escape, it meant that the Droids were going to be searching for them. "Where exactly are we?"

"I think we're on Durge's command ship," Obi-Wan answered, looking around in case any droids came around the corner. "We need to get out of here, just in case they jump to hyper-space and we are stuck on board."

"But, where's the hangar? We were blind-folded," Echo said, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

_Damn,_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly. And the running probably didn't help; when the Adrenaline got pumping through his veins, he had to run as fast as he could to escape, but that came as a consequence now. He had no idea how to find the exit. Sighing, Obi-Wan paced on the spot, thinking. There had to be _some way_ of getting out of here!

"Sir?" Echo said, suddenly tensing. "I can hear a Droid."

Obi-Wan turned around, Ventress' sabre in his hand, ignited in a red glow. Echo and Fives raised their rifles, ready to shoot to survive...

Mauris came around the corner. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief, and extinguished his sabre, smiling at the Droid. "There you are! We've been worried about you."

Mauris came to stop just feet away, and nodded. "I apologize sir. But something happened."

Obi-Wan walked closer, and placed a hand on the Droid's shoulder. "Don't worry old Friend. Now, can you help us?"

Mauris paused, and, before Obi-Wan knew what he was doing, drew a pistol, placing it against Obi-Wan's right pectoral. "Yes sir. I _can_ help you. In more than one way. I'd rather Durge killed you, but now, I can strike a blow to the Jedi for their cruelty to my kind."

He fired.

* * *

Adi suddenly felt pain rush through the right side of her chest, and winced.

_Obi-Wan._

No, she needed to remain in the here and now. She had to get there to help him, and the fighters behind her were the key to that success. "Commander, are you ready?" She spoke into her comm.

"Yes General," The Clone answered shortly, his ship appearing from her left. "I'm ready to lead the squad against the Lead Ship."

"Good, just make sure you cover mine and the boarding party's entrance onto the Separatist ship, and shoot as many Droids as possible; the less there are, the more chance of us finding Obi-Wan in the quickest time possible."

"Yes Sir," The Clone answered, and Adi disconnected, before speaking now to the boarding ship tailing behind her as well.

"Captain Rex, is your squad ready?"

"Yes General; we are ready to board." The Clone answered shortly. Adi gritted her teeth, and headed straight at the Droid Warship, sensing Obi-Wan on it. She wasn't going to lose someone else she cared about.

The Dark side was starting to whisper in her ear, and she found herself listening to it. A Feminine Voice, speaking to her constantly, telling her to embrace it.

_Good...Let it consume you. It will feel so good; only you can save them..._

She had lost Siri, and she was _not_ going to lose Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Boy she had watched grow up, and become the magnificent Jedi that sat with her on the Council.

* * *

"There has to be something we can do!"

"We've stopped the bleeding, but what else _can_ we do!" Another voice answered the first angrily. "We destroyed that Droid, and just, and I mean _just_ missed Ventress for the Maker's sake!"

"Hey, enough! Let's just try and get to the Hangar!"

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, hazy vision greeting him. Two dark blurs were above him, and one moved closer. "General Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan groaned, and tried to sit up, but his right arm didn't seem to want to work, so he pushed himself up with his left arm instead. "What...happened?"

"Mauris shot you at close range," Echo answered, keeping him steady by having his hand on Obi-Wan's back. "He was gonna shoot you again, but we busted his wires out ourselves. We dragged you to safety before that Hag turned up."

"We managed to lose her once we closed the blast doors," Fives continued, standing up. "Then we rushed down another corridor, and I think that threw her off our scent. For now."

Obi-Wan groaned, and tried to stand, falling back against the wall to catch his breath. His chest was on fire just now, and he stared down to see a bandage around the upper part of his torso, a small red circle just visible. _Great, Anakin is going to have a field day with this!_

"We proceed with the original plan," Obi-Wan said, and the two Clones nodded. "We head for the Hangar Bay. Got it?"

"Yes General," The two Clones answered in unison. Obi-Wan started to move shakily down the corridor, but Fives took his arm, and brought it around his shoulder, carefully leading the Jedi down the corridor. Obi-Wan grunted with each step, trying to keep his weight off Fives.

After a few minutes, they came to a massive set of doors. _No Guards, _Obi-Wan thought, frowning. _Odd._

"Here we go," Echo said, activating the control panel, rifle ready.

The doors opened, revealing a mass of Droids, and, standing waiting, Durge and Ventress.

* * *

Adi piloted closer and closer to the Droid Command Ship, teeth gritted, and determination on her face. She ignored her Droid's squeals for her to slow down, urging her to wait for reinforcements to catch up. No, she was not going to lose him too!

Adi took her sabre from her belt, ready to be ignited at the right moment. Thumb on the switch, she released the controls, letting her fighter fly towards the hangar of its own accord now, with no assistance.

She could see them. A lot of Droids, surrounding three Humans in the Hangar Bay, one with a rifle, and another supporting with the other. The red hair was distinguishable, and she felt anger bite her heart to see that Obi-Wan was being supported by the Clone, and was injured.

Now, she welcomed the Dark Side.

* * *

**Well, who do you think is gonna be the Villain? Who was speaking to Adi earlier? Post your guesses!**


	15. Defeating an Elder

**Nearly done! And the next title has been revealed on my profile!

* * *

**

DEFEATING AN ELDER

Adi smashed her fighter into the Hangar, and erupted from the compartment, sabre ignited and ready. Ventress cackled, and ignited one- she noticed only _one_- sabre and ran at Adi, just as the Clone ship crashed into the Hangar as well.

Obi-Wan released Fives, taking the curved sabre from his belt and igniting it immediately, as Blaster Fire rained throughout the Hangar, and moved back, parrying shots from the Droids that were aimed at it. He could feel the Dark side emanating from Adi, and it made him _scared. _Staring at the Tholodian Master, Obi-Wan swayed, staring at her, and ignoring everything else. "Adi!" He yelled, limping towards her. "Adi! Stop!"

"NO!" Adi was screaming at Durge and Ventress. "NO! YOU WON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

Obi-Wan paused; it was obvious she was referring to him, and now, he felt guilt rise.

He made this happen to her. He made her turn to the Dark Side, and now, Obi-Wan had to do his duty as a Jedi. But he wasn't going to resolve to fight her until he had no other choice.

"Adi!" He begged. "Adi! Please! Put your sabre down! Power it down this instant!"

But she wouldn't. She was destroying the Droids, one by one, and now, Ventress was scared, backing off and fleeing, rushing into the ship, and slamming Droids to the ground as she went, trying to get as far away from the emerging Sith. Obi-Wan could hear Durge shouting orders, trying to get the other Droids to fight Adi, but soon, there was only Obi-Wan, standing there in the middle of the Hangar, holding Ventress' sabre in one hand, and trying to not topple over from his injuries. The Clones were backing off from the Enraged Jedi, and some were even raising their rifles to shoot her.

"DON'T!" Obi-Wan started, but Adi turned, sabre ignited, and parried the shots back at five Clones, striking them and killing them immediately. Her lips pulled back into a sneer, as she stalked towards them, pale blue eyes now red...

Durge appeared from behind her, and raised a pistol, but the Tholodian turned, and rammed her sabre into his chest, before beheading him, and throwing his remains into a burning ship.

The screams pierced Obi-Wan's heart, as Durge tried to get out of the flames, and he rushed over, grabbing the Droid's smouldering hand. The hot metal burned into his glove and almost onto his skin, but he ignored it, trying to pull Durge from the flames...

His claw grabbed Obi-Wan's neck, pulling him close to the flames, and he whispered. "Look...at...me..."

Obi-Wan blinked, as blue eyes pierced black eyes, before Durge's hand loosened around his neck and he fell still. Staring at the burning Droid, Obi-Wan turned to Adi, as she demolished the last few Droids, and turned to Obi-Wan. Her sabre was raised in his direction.

"You took Siri from me!" Adi screamed, as flames rose, separating the two Jedi from the Clones. "You are gonna suffer!"

Obi-Wan coughed violently, holding onto Ventress' sabre tightly, as Adi slowly came towards him. It was then he spotted another figure behind her.

"YOU!" He snarled at the figure. "You were killed! Anakin slaughtered you!"

The figure chuckled, and emerged fully, standing next to Adi. "Yes, but he made the mistake by not realising I can only be killed one way."

"Sithspawn," Obi-Wan muttered darkly. "What do you want now!"

The figure laughed, and emerged fully from the flames, her appearance now visible.

It was Stellandra.

* * *

Stellandra stared at Obi-Wan, her blood-red eyes looking the Man up and down. He looked different, she would admit that much, maybe slightly worn and older than he really was. Her eyes skimmed his body, and she couldn't help but realise that this Man was injured. _Perfect_, she thought evilly. _I can take him down, and my plans will go unchallenged. All I need is for Adi to strike him down._

"Leave her alone," Obi-Wan said lowly, his eyes glaring into her own. "Leave Adi this instant!"

"I don't think so," Stellandra cackled, her dark hair curled around her shoulders. She turned to Adi. "Kill him."

The Tholodian leapt for Obi-Wan, and he parried her blow, ignoring the pain in his right arm, and kicked her back. "Adi! Please! Come back to the light!"

Adi seemed to struggle, but Stellandra just casually waved her hand, and the Jedi Master resumed her attack. Obi-Wan was tiring, and his right arm was almost useless, so he had no choice, but to Force-push her back, hold her in the air, and throw her against the ground with a sickening smack. Her sabre flew into the air, and Obi-Wan caught it with his left hand, holding both sabres in his hand. "Leave," He snarled at Stellandra.

"Oh no," She said, sending Force-lighting at him. "I don't think so."

Obi-Wan rolled, and it missed him, but he was sweltering in the heat. Stellandra cackled again, and, this time, raised both her hands, sending the fire towards him.

Dropping the sabres, Obi-Wan raised his own, causing the fire to crowd around him, but not touch. Something rose through him, and he found himself sending the fire back at _her_ instead...

Stellandra screamed, and the fire died down. Lowering his arms, Obi-Wan stared at the Sith Elder, as she tried to get up, Clones coming towards them. Her red-eyes found Obi-Wan's...

And then she was gone.

Blinking, Obi-Wan fell to his knees, panting. That took a lot of energy to do, but at least it scared her long enough to make her back off. Glancing at Adi, he crawled towards her, and turned her over, as Clones began to search the rest of the Vessel, a few staying behind to protect them. "Adi?" He rasped.

The Tholodian's eyelids twitched, and opened. "Obi-Wan..." She moaned, and he stroked her forehead. "I'm...sorry; I should never have let my grief and anger get the better of me. I didn't want to lose Siri and you. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault," Obi-Wan said gently. "Don't worry about it; that Sith was manipulating you." He leaned back. "Just rest; we'll be going to the _Negotiator_ soon."

Adi smiled, and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Okay, just another chapter and the eppy to go! :) **


	16. A Devious Plan

** I had a chapter before this, but I decided it wasn't good enough for the Ending. So now, I have this! Mwahaha!

* * *

**

A DEVIOUS PLAN

Her anger rose, as she staggered into her ship. Collapsing into her seat, Stellandra stared at the burns that now roamed her body with a loathing glare. How dare he? How dare he do this!

Turning, she activated her Med Droid, and it flickered into life. Seeing his mistress' anger, he cowered away as he drew close. "My...Lady?" He said in a quaking voice.

"Fix me up you snivelling piece of trash!" Stellandra snarled. "Sidious didn't bring me back from the dead for nothing!"

"Yes...my lady," The Droid slowly moved towards her, and scanned a burn, before delivering its report. "The damage is excessive, my lady. It's going to be hard to heal it all in the amount of time you have requested me to do it."

"Just get to work!" Stellandra snarled, and the Droid cowered away again, already beginning to peel away the bits of clothing that had caught her burnt skin, to reveal the damage below. Stellandra kept her face turned away, jaw clenched tight. She had only a couple of months until she could seek her revenge, and until then, it was only a waiting game right now.

But she needed to plan this carefully; she only had one shot at this, and if that blasted Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in her way once more, everything would be lost, and the Future would proceed on as normal.

No, she needed to plan this so carefully, and secret. Hissing once more in pain, she waved the Droid away, ignoring the pain rising through her burns once more, and swivelled in her seat to her communicator. "Darth Sidious? Do you copy?"

The hooded figure appeared before her, head bowed to hide his true face and identity. "Ah, Elder. How may I be of assistance?"

Stellandra drummed her nails on the work-top, and said, "I need a favour."

"Oh?" Sidious said, a smile playing onto his wrinkled face. "What sort of favour?"

"All I need you to do is to get me to the right facilities, Sidious," Stellandra retorted. "The rest of the Details are classified and confidential."

"Very well," The Sith Lord sighed. "Where are you wishing to go?"

Stellandra frowned. Now, where would she need to go to start planning in secret? Where could she go? A smirk crossed her face, and she answered. "Mandalore."

Sidious nodded, and disconnected. Stellandra leaned back in her seat, steepling her fingers, staring at her half-burned form. No, she liked this new face. It made her feel different, and when people looked on her, they would be scared. She sighed, and shouted. "DROID! Set a course for Mandalore!"

* * *

The hooded figure wandered the streets of Sundari, her cloak's hood pulled over her face to hide the damage done. The streets were riddled with Men wearing Mandalorian Armour, guns in their hands, and Machines standing around, ready to fire once they were given the command.

A couple saw her approaching the entrance to the Palace, and went to meet her. One halted her with his rifle, and said, "What do you want?"  
"Count Dooku sent me," The figure answered shortly and firmly. "Do not make me wait."

"Do you have any identification on you?" The other snapped, his rifle also held high, pointed at her heart.

The Figure sighed, and, in an instant, ignited her sabre in a red glow, and sliced the two Mandalorian Soldiers in half within a second, heads falling with arms and legs to the ground. Extinguishing her sabre immediately, the Figure stowed it back in her belt, and, using both hands, shoved the massive doors open, making them slam against the wall.

The Death Watch Men were waiting for her, raising their rifles and knives towards her, but she raised a hand, and sent Force-lightning towards them, striking each of them in the chest, and crumbling to the ground before they could even fire a shot. One snivelling Official was hiding next to the Crystal Throne, hands up in surrender, pleading for his life.

"Please!" He cried. "Please! I beg you!"

The Figure lifted him with the Force, and he squealed, struggling uselessly in the air. Her hand closed, and he began choking, stopping his squealing. "Now," The Figure said in an irritated voice. "Tell me where Kryze is."

The Official gawped a few times, and she loosened her hold on his neck, making him breathe easier. "Kryze... in the Cells!"

The Figure smirked. "Thank you."

"Please!" The Official gasped. "Please, spare me!"

Her hand clenched into a fist.

The Official fell to the ground, neck crushed and broken, rolling down the stairs to her feet. Sighing, she stepped over his body, and headed into the deepest parts of the Palace, seeing the Grand Art disappear into rough stonework, and then dank and depressing walls and floors. Two Mandalorian Men were waiting for her.

She sliced them in half, and entered the dungeons.

She could hear them, the person she was after, and approached the cell, expecting to see her prey, huddled in the corner of the cell, almost in shadow. Their blonde hair was falling onto their arms, wrapped around their knees in a comforting way.

With the Force, she clicked the cell door open.

The Figure moved into the cell, standing, sabre in hand, over the huddled individual. She ignited it in a red light.

The Prisoner shrank back, and now, she cursed herself. It was a boy, but she could recognise some Kryze features in his face, and his eyes. And now she saw that his hair wasn't all blonde; it had some light brown mixed in with it. "Kryze?"

"Yeah?" The Boy said, staring at the red sabre in her hand.

The Figure stared around, and said, "Where is she?"

The Boy knew who she was talking about, and whispered. "I don't know. She's been missing eight months nearly. She said she was going to come and find me, but I was captured by Death Watch before she could even get close!"

"Then come," The Figure hissed, grabbing him by the collar. "Let's find your Aunt Satine, and reunite with her, shall we?"

"Let me go!" The Boy demanded immediately, and he struggled in her grip.

The Figure threw him out of the cell, and he slammed into the ground, extinguishing her sabre. "I don't have time. If you don't bring Satine Kryze out for me, Korkie, nothing will!"

Korkie stared at her in fear, his light blue eyes wide, as she grabbed his collar, and dragged him out of Sundari, and into her ship.

Stellandra left Mandalore, anger coursing through her heart. But now, as she threw the Boy into a cell on her ship, she felt pride.

At least she had bait for Satine Kryze, and where there is trouble for Satine...

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not far behind.

* * *

**Well...That's not all folks! One more to go! I think... **


	17. Epilogue

** Well, here's the last Chapter! So I hope you enjoy it! Now, the next one isn't going to be out for a few weeks, but please keep your eyes open. You know me, I tend to spring stories up out of the blue sometimes :) Thanks to all my loyal Reviewers!

* * *

**

EPILOGUE

Obi-Wan sat in his Council Seat, staring at his hands with tired eyes. He had just finished his Meeting for the day, and now, it was just him, sitting in the sunlit chamber, wondering why he had not told the Council about Stellandra's return, and how he was to sort this out.

_What is wrong with me?_

Obi-Wan stood, and walked towards the window next to his seat, and stared out at the sunset, admiring the golds and reds that were highlighting the sky, and casting a large shadow that belonged to him onto the floor. Placing a hand on a column, Obi-Wan took a massive deep breath in, and relaxed once he exhaled, feeling all his troubles seem to leave him in that one breath.

"Finished, the Meeting is," A familiar voice sounded, and the gimmer stick vibrated around the room as the small Jedi Master walked into the Council Room. "Why linger, do you?"

"I just can't face going back to my apartment just yet Master," Obi-Wan admitted, turning to face Yoda. "I just don't feel...safe anymore."  
Yoda's ears pricked up, and he clasped his hands over his gimmer stick. "Explain, you need to."

Obi-Wan walked towards his seat, and sat back down, hands clasped on his knees. "There's something I didn't tell you."

Yoda's ears drooped slightly, and his expression became stern. "Hide secrets, you must not Obi-Wan. Important, it may be."  
"Yes, but I felt I should only address it to you, and only you," Obi-Wan said, and he looked up at Yoda, seeing the disappointment in the Master's eyes for him hiding a secret. "It's...about Stellandra."

"Hm, return she has," Yoda said, and gave a deep sigh. "Knew this, I did."

"You knew?" Obi-Wan said, eyes wide as he stared at him. "And you never _told_ me because...?"

"Because, over-react, you will," Yoda chuckled, and pointed his gimmer stick at Obi-Wan. "Like you are now. Crowding around you, the negative side of the Force is. Let go now."

Obi-Wan quickly casted his negative feelings into the Force, and relaxed, leaning back into his seat. "What do you propose I do?"

"Propose nothing just yet; too weak, she is just now," Yoda hopped into his Council Seat, and crossed his small legs as best as he could. "Not ready to face us again, she is."

"So, why not strike her when she's weak?" Obi-Wan asked, staring at him. "Why not try and take her down while she is weak?"

"Your missions just now, it is not." Yoda told him sternly. "Fighting in a War, you are. Get distracted, you must not!"

Obi-Wan nodded, and looked at his knees. "I'm sorry Master; my patience has been a bit thin recently."

Yoda chuckled, and Obi-Wan looked at him in surprise. "Qui-Gon, proud he will be." Yoda said, giving him a rare smile. "To see you grown up, and admit your faults. Never one to do so, he was. A Great Jedi, you have become."

Obi-Wan smiled, and struggled to hide a yawn, making Yoda chuckle. "Off to rest, you must Obi-Wan; hard on you, Christophsis was, and returning to fight, you will be soon."

Obi-Wan smiled gently, and got up and bowed. "Good Night, Master Yoda."

"Good Night, Master Kenobi," Yoda said with a smile. Once the red-haired human was away, Yoda leaned back for a meditation, but something was stopping him.

Opening his eyes, he found himself staring at a kneeling Stellandra, her face half burned. He smiled. "Give you that, Obi-Wan did?"

"Yes," She hissed, sitting cross-legged on the ground. "He did; he's more powerful than the last time we met. I guess you had something to do with that?"

"Gaining strength, he is," Yoda said hotly, trying to keep calm. "And more powerful than you last thought he was."

"Wish I could say the same about you," Stellandra jeered, her red eyes skimming his ancient frame. "You look like an exhibit now, Yoda. What a shame that you are now nothing to me."

"Nothing to say to that, I do!" Yoda said, and he was on his feet immediately, sabre out and ready. Stellandra just cackled, and her hands ignited with Force-lightning, striking the Master in the chest. Yelling in pain, Yoda was thrown back into his seat, wincing as he stared up at the Woman that was smirking down at him, sabre in her hand.

"I could finish you just now, and watch Kenobi cry over your mangled Body," Stellandra sighed, staring at her sabre, wondering if she should ignite it or not. "But then, you wouldn't see what I have planned."

"Twisted, you are," Yoda gasped, getting up. "Fear for your survival, I do Old Friend."

"You should fear a lot of things Yoda," Stellandra said, walking to the door. "Like the Survival of the Jedi Order, in a month's time."

Yoda watched her, as she opened the door, but she paused, and looked back at him. "Farewell Yoda."

She was gone, and Yoda was left to pick himself up, staring at the door once more, fear crawling into his heart. He knew what she was talking about, and now, he needed to contact them immediately. Staring out the window, he could feel the shroud of the Dark Side fall over him, clouding all thought and happiness.

He knew what was coming, and when that day came...

It would be a dark one for the Jedi.

**

* * *

**

** The Next one is called...**

**The Jedi Master Series: 10 Sith Academy! **


End file.
